


Пылкие сердца и старые добрые гетеросексуальные развлечения

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Джон выясняет, что Шерлок способен любить, и с этим нужно что-то делать.





	Пылкие сердца и старые добрые гетеросексуальные развлечения

Шерлок перемахнул через ограду, пересек две полосы и остановился, чтобы прочитать смс.   
  
– Черт возьми, Шерлок, – сказал Джон, буквально вытащив друга из-под колес двухэтажного автобуса.  
  
– Именно так, Джон, – пробормотал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от маленького телефонного экрана. – Ты абсолютно прав.   
  
Следующие полчаса он был непривычно молчаливым. Джон догадался, что они прекратили расследование на полпути, когда Шерлок вдруг двинулся к дому. Они спустились в подземку и устроились на сиденье рядом (в благословенный редкий час, когда труба не была переполнена туристами или нахальными яппи).   
  
– Что интересного пишут? – Джон заглянул Шерлоку через плечо; тот все крутил телефон в руке, рассеянно поглаживая.   
  
– Мгм, – ответил Шерлок, глядя в одну точку.   
  
  
***   
  
Жизнь с Шерлоком многому научила Джона. Например, не задавать вопросы.   
Во-первых, некоторые вещи Джон просто не хотел знать («что это за субстанция в моей любимой чашке?»).   
  
Во-вторых, Шерлок слишком любил, когда Джон спрашивал, так что порой не хотелось подыгрывать ему («элементарно, Джон, даже человек с твоим уровнем интеллекта способен догадаться, что эта кайма под его ногтями говорит о пристрастии к азартным играм!»). Шерлок всегда отвечал, спрашивал Джон или нет.   
  
И, в-третьих, у них был Разговор. После всей той заварушки с женитьбой Джона (которая оказалась юридически недействительной) и беременностью Мэри (которая тоже, поразительным образом, была поддельной) и почти-смертельной-перестрелкой (которую затеяла его фальшивая жена, фальшиво беременная его фальшивым ребенком, из самого настоящего мать-твою-пистолета, потому что оказалась частью сложного, коварного и безумного плана мать-его-Мориарти), после всего этого дружба Джона и Шерлока оказалась под большим таким вопросом. Во многом, эта их ссора была даже хуже «ты-притворялся-мертвым-три-года» ссоры. Джон ненавидел, когда его держали в неведении, даже ради его собственной безопасности (особенно ради его собственной безопасности, словно он плюшевый корги, а не ветеран войны). Им с Шерлоком пришлось серьезно поговорить, а затем Шерлоку пришлось пообещать, что он никогда, никогда больше не будет скрывать важных вещей от Джона (поэтому Джон узнал, что за субстанция в чашке, прежде чем успел бы принять ее за чай).   
  
Так что Джон решил просто подождать немного, и оставил Шерлока в покое, сидящим в кресле. Джон занялся своими делами. Проверил комментарии в блоге, сходил в прачечную и посмотрел две серии «Коварных Горничных», раз уж Шерлок так удачно завис. В конечном счете, это продолжалось не слишком долго (так уж был устроен Шерлок).   
  
– Кое-кто написал мне, – сказал он хриплым голосом в полутьме. Джон как раз задремал на диване, перед телевизором с приглушенным звуком, а когда он открыл глаза, Шерлок так же неподвижно сидел в своем кресле, с телефоном в руке. За все это время он даже не потрудился снять пальто.   
  
– Кто-то важный? – сонно уточнил Джон. Голубые и белые блики делали лицо Шерлока похожим на картину экспрессиониста, и все же Джон уловил тень замешательства и стыда.   
  
– Да, – коротко прозвучал ответ.   
  
О. Это было что-то новенькое. Джон сел прямо, отложив в сторону диванную подушку. Если бы он не знал своего друга… если бы это был не Шерлок, Джон мог бы поклясться, что здесь замешано что-то глубоко личное.   
  
– Твои родители?   
  
– Нет, – раздраженно отмел предположение Шерлок.   
  
– Якобы-мертвая-Ирен-Адлер?   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Королева Британии? – Джон готов был и дальше играть в угадайку, если в награду получит пикантную историю.   
  
– Виктор Тревор, – пробормотал Шерлок, снова поднося телефон к глазам. – Не понимаю, с чего бы.   
  
Так как Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто такой этот Виктор Тревор, он тоже не понимал, с чего бы.   
  
– Видимо, хочет попросить о помощи, – наморщил лоб Шерлок. – Наверное, увидел мой сайт.   
  
– О тебе и в газетах пишут.   
  
– Он должен быть в отчаянии, чтобы обратиться ко мне.   
  
– Интервью брали, для региональных новостей.   
  
– Это должна быть стоящая загадка, чтобы я тратил на него свое время.  
  
– Да и на улицах порой узнают…   
  
Шерлок спрятал телефон в карман с великой осторожностью, будто там был детонатор. А потом тихонько зарычал, зарывшись пальцами в кудрявый куст на голове, что он называл прической.   
  
– Так что в нем такого особенного, чтобы ты так нервничал? – мягко спросил Джон, наклоняясь к Шерлоку.   
  
– Просто университетский товарищ, – в перерывах между рычанием выдавил Шерлок.   
  
– Вроде Себастьяна Уилкса?   
  
– Нет… – Шерлок замер, беспомощно глядя на Джона. – Совсем не как Себастьян Уилкс.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Шерлок согласился встретиться с Виктором в обед, и это было неплохой уловкой: обычно Джон заставлял Шерлока запихнуть в себя хоть что-то съедобное, а на деловой встрече изображать из себя наседку не слишком уместно, так что Шерлок снова выпьет пять-десять литров кофе и этим ограничится. Впрочем, он вообще отказался от сопровождения.   
  
– Ты уверен, что я тебе там не нужен? – спросил Джон, скрестив руки на груди. Шерлок последние полчаса провел перед зеркалом, поправляя идеально треугольный воротник своей идеальной рубашки, из коллекции «я-могу-позволить-себе-носить-шелк-неудачники!».   
  
– Мгм, – протянул Шерлок, поворачивая лицо то правой, то левой стороной и похлопывая себя по подбородку в поисках пропущенной щетины.   
  
Любопытство Джона было подогрето в должной степени.   
  
С одной стороны, следить за самым наблюдательным и гениальным созданием на земле, который на слежке собаку съел – провальная затея, с другой стороны, Шерлок порой и слона в комнате может не заметить, если что-то выбивает его из колеи. Сейчас Шерлок был в милях от своей тарелки, так что Джон проследовал за ним в метро (где Шерлок трижды пропускал свою станцию, судя по его беспорядочным блужданиям туда-обратно), затем ехал вслед за ним в кэбе («просто езжайте за той черной машиной! Я могу показать вам удостоверение, которое было украдено у настоящего инспектора, но зачем усложнять?»). Наконец, он занял наблюдательную позицию в телефонной будке через дорогу от кафе Анджело.   
  
Джон не собирался ревновать; это место не было Их Местом, и Шерлок вполне мог назначать там любые деловые или личные встречи… на которых Джон был совсем не нужен. И все-таки, каков ублюдок!   
  
Виктор, на удивление, оказался действительно Виктором – не Мэри (или как ее там на самом деле зовут), не Мориарти (ожившим в третий раз), не тайной любовницей; просто мужчина в ладно скроенном костюме, с акульей широкой улыбкой, которую Джон разглядел даже через двухполосное шоссе. Они с Шерлоком устроились за столиком возле большой стеклянной витрины (весьма любезно с их стороны), Анджело вручил им меню и зажег чертову свечку. Виктор говорил о чем-то, а Шерлок сидел, как истукан, и не подавал признаков жизни. На него было стыдно смотреть.   
  
(«Ха-ха, Шерлок, как дела, славные университетские годы, бла-бла»   
  
«Я знаю двести сорок видов табачного пепла», – вот так примерно Джон представил их диалог).   
  
Рядом с его телефонной будкой остановилась пожилая женщина в косынке; Джон опустил свой военный бинокль и вежливо улыбнулся ей.  
  
– Мэм, вам нужно позвонить? Я вполне могу следить за людьми и снаружи...   
  
Там был неплохой кустарник. Джон, как истинный джентльмен, никогда не забывал об учтивости.  
  
Пока он менял дислокацию, Виктор заказал себе нормальной еды, а Шерлок опустошал кофейник. Видимо, пока акулий рот университетского товарища был занят жеванием, у них за столиком повисла гробовая тишина. Джон мог представить себе это: временами Шерлок бывал чудовищно неуклюжим во всяких социальных штуках, вроде разговоров или ношения брюк. Но в этот раз он не выглядел так, будто ему скучно – он выглядел так, словно язык проглотил. В последний раз Шерлок не мог найтись с ответом, когда его дразнила Ирен Адлер.   
  
Джон достал телефон:   
  
«Все еще могу прийти, если требуется помощь»   
  
Шерлок вздрогнул и будто пришел в себя. Он повернул голову к окну и пронзил Джона свирепым взглядом.  
  
Что ж, раз уж его рассекретили, было бы невежливо оставаться в кустах. Джон нацепил самую приветливую свою улыбку и направился к ресторанчику.  
  
– Это мой коллега, – неохотно выдавил Шерлок, когда Джон остановился у их столика, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
  
– Его друг, – поправил твердо Джон, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Шерлоком и заставляя его немного сдвинуться. – Мы живем вместе.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Джон, – пробормотал Шерлок напряженно, опустив глаза в свою чашку. Джон удивленно вскинул брови, переводя взгляд с Виктора на Шерлока и обратно. Что не так? Обычно это Шерлоку нравилось использовать «гейские шуточки», чтобы ставить Джона в неловкое положение перед другими, и теперь Джон всего лишь ответил той же монетой, желая подбодрить друга. Он почувствовал, что совершил какую-то ужасную ошибку, но не мог сказать наверняка, в чем тут дело.  
  
Виктор вблизи оказался еще обаятельней, чем казался в бинокле. Он относился к тому типу людей, которые умудрялись везде чувствовать себя как дома, а в плане эффектности мог бы поспорить с Шерлоком. Теперь он расслабленно улыбался, помешивая сахар в своем кофе. Его волосы были уложены назад с помощью геля (так еще кто-то делает?), а ворот рубашки расстегнут до третьей пуговицы.  
  
– Я хочу сказать, мы просто снимаем квартиру на двоих, – неловко добавил Джон после паузы. – Потому что жилье в Лондоне нынче, сами знаете… не из дешевых.   
  
– Мы с Шерлоком тоже делили комнату в студенческом общежитии, – сверкнул зубами Виктор. И если Джон ждал обязательного продолжения, вроде «Он был таким фриком» или «маленьким несносным умником», то его не последовало. Шерлок отодвинулся к окошку и наблюдал за проезжающими машинами, словно к нему все происходящее не имело никакого отношения.   
  
– Странно, что я никогда раньше не слышал про вас.   
  
– Я живу сейчас в Штатах, а в Лондон приехал по делам. Мы с Шерлоком не виделись с той ночи… на выпускном, помнишь? – Виктор поймал взгляд Шерлока, и тот выдавил:  
  
– Что-то припоминаю.  
  
– Мне жаль, что мы не поддерживали связь все это время, – простодушно добавил Виктор. – Не так-то просто найти хорошего друга.  
  
Джон ожидал, что Шерлок ощетинится на слово «друг», как делал всегда, ведь у него их нет (есть только один), но Шерлок вцепился в свою чашку, а уголок его рта вздернулся в робком намеке на улыбку, и на Джона словно озарение снизошло.  
  
О.  
  
Вот оно что.  
  
Святые оладушки.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Так что за история с этим парнем? – спросил Джон, когда они шли домой. У него возникло одно дикое предположение, но спешить с этим Джон не хотел; уже мог себе представить, как Шерлок поднимет его на смех. – Между вами есть какое-то напряжение, даже не отрицай.  
  
Джон хотел сказать: да ты влюблен в него по самые уши.  
  
Вот только это был Шерлок Холмс, человек, которому чуждо самое понятие «романтика», который так далек от любых человеческих сентиментальных…  
  
– Мы состояли в отношениях, – обрубил Шерлок. – Некоторое время. В университете.   
  
Джон замер, как вкопанный, и Шерлок прошел полметра вперед, потому что никогда не ждал его. Затем неохотно обернулся через плечо.  
  
– Убери это выражение со своего лица, Джон, ты выглядишь глупо.  
  
– В отношениях, ты сказал?   
  
Шерлок криво усмехнулся, пронзив его взглядом.  
  
– Невозможно поверить?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– И Шерлок, очевидно, до сих пор без ума от этого парня. Он, похоже, из однолюбов.  
  
Они с Грегом сидели в их любимом пабе, потягивая статут под вопли болельщиков. Грег оторвал взгляд от экрана, чтобы рассмеяться Джону в лицо.  
  
– Шерлок? Мы говорим о Шерлоке Холмсе?  
  
– Что тебя так удивляет? Он не машина, – Джон опустил стакан на стол слишком резко, расплескав немного пива. – Он может чувствовать.  
  
– Как скажешь, – Грег все еще ухмылялся. – Тебе виднее, Уотсон.  
  
Джон пропустил это мимо ушей.  
  
– Мы должны что-нибудь сделать. Подумать только!.. Может, это единственный человек, с которым Шерлок может завязать нормальные отношения. И пока он здесь, мы должны помочь Шерлоку.  
  
– Мы?..  
  
– Он ведь абсолютно безнадежен. Сделает свое невозмутимое лицо и позволит Виктору уехать в штаты…  
  
– Думаю, я знаю, что мы должны сделать, – медленно проговорил Грег, и Джон был само внимание, ведь у Грега порой случались гениальные идеи. – Мы должны оставить Шерлока в покое и не лезть в чужие дела.   
  
Ну, это был не тот случай.  
  
– Если ты устроил свою личную жизнь, твоя прямая обязанность – помочь ближнему, – наставительно сказал Джон, пиво уже слегка заплетало его язык, а в голове возникали невероятные сценарии, как из романтических комедий. – Когда я готовился к свадьбе, Шерлок научился складывать салфетки в форме сиднейского оперного театра. Меньшее, что я могу сделать…  
  
– …это оставить его в покое. Ради всего святого, Джон, ты не восьмиклассница, чтобы развлекаться сводничеством.   
  
– Это мой долг, как его друга.  
  
– Чертов упрямец.  
  
Так точно, сэр. Джон был чертовым упрямцем, и если он решил, что Шерлок будет счастлив в своих гей-отношениях с красавцем-акулой, этого не миновать.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Как насчет того, чтобы пригласить Виктора на ужин?  
  
Шерлок замер с кофейным фильтром в руках, с которого на пол кухни капали коричневые капли.  
  
– С какой стати? – спросил он ровно. Джон небрежно пожал плечами.  
  
– Ну, сегодня пятница, и у нас нет расследования, и мы не собираемся устроить забег по барам…  
  
– Мне хватило одного раза, спасибо.  
  
– Я даже не надеялся.  
  
– Мы могли бы сыграть в Клюедо. Или в ту игру с бумажками. Или просто почитать.   
  
– Мы и так это делаем каждый день.  
  
– Меня все устраивает, – Шерлок хмуро взглянул на пол, где у его ног образовалась маленькая коричневая лужица.  
  
– Ты скучный, печальный человек! – Джон швырнул Шерлоку упаковку с салфетками. Она пролетела мимо. – В конечном счете, Виктор ведь не будет в Лондоне вечно. Почему бы не устроить милый ужин со старым… приятелем?  
  
– В этом нет ничего  _милого_ , – отрезал Шерлок. – Я не собираюсь звать его.  
  
– О, ну, очень жаль, потому что вообще-то я уже позвал его.  
  
– Ты… что? – Шерлок побледнел, уставившись на Джона, и тот не смог сдержать победной ухмылки.  
  
– Ну, знаешь ли, не ты один можешь хватать чужие вещи. Я воспользовался твоим телефоном и позвал его на ужин сегодня. Лучше бы нам что-нибудь приготовить. Я займусь этим, а ты приведи себя в порядок.  
  
– Я был в полном порядке, Джон, пока ты не начал переписываться с моими… приятелями! – рявкнул Шерлок, и через секунду уже хлопнул дверью своей спальни. Джон снисходительно улыбнулся себе под нос, поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы протереть пол. Точно как влюбленный подросток, не так ли? И Шерлок унес с собой фильтр, так что можно не рассчитывать на кофе – в те пару раз, что Джон осторожно стучался в дверь его спальни, с той стороны раздавалось лишь раздраженное рычание.  
  
Джон всерьез опасался, что Шерлок не забаррикадируется у себя до тех пор, пока Виктор не уйдет, так что им придется провести очень неловкие пару часов за ужином вдвоем. К счастью, взрослая сторона Шерлока победила. Ровно в семь он появился в гостиной, одетый в серый узкий костюм, который невероятно шел ему. Всякий раз, когда Шерлок «принаряжался», Джон испытывал двойственные чувства: восхищение и раздражение на везучего засранца, который всегда выглядит, как с обложки Форбс. И эти его чертовы скулы день ото дня становились острее.  
  
– Шерлок, ты выглядишь великолепно! – воскликнул Джон, откладывая газету и поднимаясь из кресла. Шерлок сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Не вижу смысла в твоем утверждении. Я выгляжу, как обычно.  
  
– Точно, мистер Скромник. – Джон подошел ближе. – Ты что… расчесался?  
  
Шерлок издал сдавленный, пренебрежительный звук.   
  
– Почему бы тебе… давай-ка, ворот наверняка слишком тесный, – Джон протянул руки и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, аккуратно вынимая их из петелек, пока Шерлок пристально глядел ему в лицо. – Вот так, отлично, – Джон разгладил отвороты пиджака и провел руками по широким плечам Шерлока, снимая невидимые пылинки. Он поднял глаза, наткнулся на взгляд Шерлока и медленно отвел руки. – Великолепно, – повторил он севшим голосом.  
  
– Джон… – начал Шерлок, но тут его телефон завибрировал.   
  
– Это Виктор! Он уже на подходе! – возбужденно сообщил Джон. Он нервничал, словно на первом свидании. Если подумать, он уже так давно ни с кем не встречался, что почти забыл это чувство. Если Грегу нравится думать, что он сублимирует – милости просим. Джон слишком часто страдал по вине Шерлока, чтобы теперь стесняться извлекать из ситуации какую-то выгоду.  
  
– Что бы ты себе ни придумал, ты глубоко заблуждаешься, – низким голосом предупредил Шерлок, заглянув на кухню. Джон накрыл стол скатертью и поставил бутылку вина, которое ему подарила одна из пациенток. Он хранил эту бутылку подальше от загребущих рук Шерлока до этих пор: не хотел, чтобы тот использовал вино для каких-нибудь своих дьявольских экспериментов. Это было действительно хорошее Мерло.  
  
К тому же, Джон потрудился зажечь свечи и распихать их по углам кухни так ненавязчиво (как он думал), словно они всегда там стояли. К ужину Джон сообразил пасту с грибами, как самое простое и романтичное блюдо их тех, что знал. Он не стал добавлять к блюду крохотные круглые тефтельки, потому что был уверен, что Шерлок не поймет отсылку. Он также позаботился о музыке, а миссис Хадсон предупредил, чтобы она не поднималась к ним этим вечером. Джон знал толк в свиданиях, и всегда подходил к этому вопросу со всем старанием. Не зря его звали Три-континента-Уотсон.   
  
Если бы его любовные таланты можно было распылять, как флюиды, Джон бы щедро снабдил Шерлока. Но теперь он должен был найти правдоподобный предлог и слинять, и оставалось надеяться, что Шерлок не провалит все, ведя себя… ну, как всегда.  
  
Джон сказал, что Гарри срочно требуется его помощь.  
  
Виктор похлопал его по плечу, а Шерлок проводил взглядом утопающего.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джона подмывало разузнать все подробности свидания, но когда он вернулся домой тем вечером, свет везде был погашен, а Шерлок притворялся спящим в своей комнате. На следующее утро Джон был слишком занят работой в больнице, а Шерлок был занят… ну, тем, что обычно делают шерлоки.   
  
Также Джону помогло отвлечься тройное убийство на воздушном шаре, которое они расследовали в перерывах между партиями в Клюедо (для расследования ему пришлось нацепить фальшивые усы, по настоянию Шерлока, конечно же, а усы вызывали флэшбеки и действовали на него угнетающе, так что большую часть времени Джон ходил угрюмый, что отлично вписывалось в его «легенду». Ради всего святого, для чего им каждый раз нужны были эти «легенды»? И почему «легендой» Шерлока всегда была роль какого-нибудь самоуверенного столичного хлыща, в то время как Джон носил штаны с подтяжками?..).   
  
Закрыв дело, они отправились в китайскую забегаловку, чтобы по старой традиции отметить победу ушами в сладком соусе и пекинской уткой. Поздним вечером они сидели под большим бумажным фонарем, который заливал все вокруг красным светом, и обменивались последними взбудораженными репликами по поводу дела. Наконец, они замерли в уютной тишине, молча попивая свой чай.   
  
И конечно, Джон не стал молчать слишком долго.   
  
– Кстати, как дела у Виктора? – спросил он очень непринужденным тоном. И когда Шерлок проигнорировал вопрос, добавил: – Как долго он еще пробудет в Лондоне?   
  
– Пока не решит все свои скучные дела, – вяло ответил Шерлок, разглядывая мотылька, кружащего возле фонаря. – И нет, ему не требуется моя помощь.   
  
Казалось, его вообще не интересует тема беседы. Джон живо представил их старость, в унылой холостяцкой берлоге, полной гарпунов, субстанций и заряженных пистолетов, которые маразматик-Шерлок будет забывать в микроволновке.   
  
– Но это не значит, что стоит бросать его на произвол судьбы! – выпалил Джон с отчаянием. Шерлок уставился на него, раздраженный.   
  
– Так позаботься о нем, раз уж вы так сдружились, – предложил он холодно и, как показалось Джону, с изрядной долей ревности.   
  
Что за нелепый человек! Джон нахмурился.   
  
– Шерлок, об этом тебе вообще не стоит беспокоиться. Виктор мужчина, а значит, явно не в моем вкусе.   
  
– Вот как, – равнодушно пробормотал Шерлок, вновь устремляя взгляд к мотыльку.   
  
– А даже будь он красоткой-блондинкой, я бы и шагу не сделал в его сторону! Друзья так не поступают. И тем более, я не поступил бы так с тобой, Шерлок – только не с тобой.   
  
– И чем же я так отличаюсь от других твоих друзей? – тихо пробормотал Шерлок. Джон неопределенно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь облечь свою мысль в слова, которые не прозвучали бы слишком обидно.   
  
– Ты просто… тебе это дается труднее, чем остальным. Ты можешь быть сколько угодно гениальным в любых науках, но романтика – не твоя сфера. Когда дело касается чувств, ты буквально глух и слеп.   
  
Шерлок вновь повернулся к нему, гипнотизируя своим непонятным взглядом. Джон потянулся, чтобы стереть капельку соуса с его подбородка, а затем улыбнулся:   
  
– Просто доверь это мне, ладно? Я буду вашим чертовым купидоном, если придется.   
  
– Почему это так важно для тебя? – спросил Шерлок, все еще не отрывая от Джона взгляд, который буквально заставил его быть честным.   
  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был одинок, Шерлок.   
  
Мотылек упал на их стол, обгоревший, но трепещущий и суетливый.   
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты сказал, что будешь моим чертовым купидоном, – пробормотал Шерлок, стоя над трупом. Джон сидел с другой стороны, разглядывая потемневшие вены на шее. Они играли в их маленькую игру «попытайся-ты-же-доктор-хотя-я-уже-знаю-от-чего-он-умер».   
  
– Прямо сейчас? – уточнил Джон.  
  
– Может, этим вечером. Я собираюсь пригласить Виктора в одно особое место, и хотел бы, чтобы ты сопровождал нас.  
  
– Так и быть, я буду твоим вторым пилотом, Шерлок, – усмехнулся Джон во все лицо, и Салли Донаван, стоящая поодаль, пробормотала: «да что с вами двумя не так». Существовало слишком много вариантов ответа на этот вопрос, так что Джон и Шерлок, как обычно, пропустили это мимо ушей.   
  
Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы убитого, чтобы обнаружить там крохотную опилку. Поднеся ее к глазам, Шерлок заметил:  
  
– Арендовать самолет будет слишком сентиментальным жестом. Если не возражаешь, я предпочту показать свое мастерство в закрытом клубе с определенной тематикой.  
  
– Показать… свое мастерство… в гей-баре? – медленно удостоверился Джон, а Шерлок изогнул губы, кинув на него короткий взгляд.  
  
– Проблемы?  
  
– Никаких проблем. – Джон кашлянул. – Ни единой. Проблемки.   
  
– Славно, Джон, а теперь сосредоточься, – Шерлок вскинул руку с невидимой опилкой и заспешил к полицейским, стоящим в отдалении. Джон последовал за ним, чтобы сыграть в другую свою любимую игру (он загибал пальцы всякий раз, как Шерлок использовал слово «идиот», и в удачные дни ему хватало двух кулаков).  
  
И тем же вечером Шерлок приводил себя в порядок, то и дело спрашивая у Джона совета.  
  
– Эта рубашка достаточно хороша? Или может быть, эта? – требовательно уточнял он, потрясая шелковыми клочками перед носом Джона, пока тот, бедняга, искал в интернете мануал, как следует натуралу вести себя в гей-клубах.   
  
– Шерлок, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы тебе помогал одеваться человек в джемпере с павлиньим хвостом? – спросил Джон, когда вся эта суета порядком ему надоела. Шерлок подавил смешок, стоя в распахнутом халате, так, что виднелась голая грудь. Джон отвел глаза. – В конце концов, какая разница, в чем ты пойдешь? Если Виктору ты нравишься, то ты будешь красив для него в любом наряде, хоть в простынку завернись.   
  
Джон не хотел говорить сентиментальные истины из любовных комедий, но они всегда успокаивали Шерлока.   
  
Тем не менее, он был готов взять свои слова назад, когда Шерлок появился перед ним, повязывая свой синий шарф, и Джон понял, что наряд укомплектован.  
  
– Шерлок, ты не хочешь… что-нибудь надеть? – изогнул бровь Джон, разглядывая Шерлока откровенней, чем следовало бы гетеросексуальному закоренелому холостяку. Потому что если одежда прозрачная, по справедливости, нельзя считать, что ты… ну, одет. А белая просторная рубашка, в которую облачился Шерлок, не оставляла особого простора для фантазии. Джону не так часто удавалось видеть соски Шерлока, и теперь он определенно был знаком с ними ближе, чем пару минут назад. Кроме того, штаны, которые Шерлок выбрал, нельзя было на самом деле назвать штанами: они облегали Шерлока, как кожа, и Джон мог поручиться, что Шерлок опять забыл надеть белье.  
  
Так или иначе, если бы Шерлок просто повесил себе на шею табличку «ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ», это не было бы очевиднее. Что ж, Джон не думал, что все настолько серьезно.  
  
– Поверь мне, я не буду выделяться из толпы в этом, – небрежно махнул рукой Шерлок, ложь сорвалась с его языка легко, как обычно. Он выразительно взглянул на Джона. – А вот ты заслужишь пристальное внимание, если отправишься в таком виде. Почему бы нам не подобрать тебе что-нибудь поинтересней?  
  
Джон вовсе не хотел, чтобы Шерлок подбирал ему что-то «поинтересней», но кто и когда прислушивался к его мольбам? Шерлок вел себя так, словно они отправлялись на расследование (ради всего святого, Джон надеялся, что это не так), и как всегда в таких случаях, отвечал за их маскировку. Джон доверял Шерлоку всецело в этом вопросе (поэтому периодически оказывался наряжен в клоунский костюм, сапоги пасечника или гигантскую ростовую куклу ежа).   
  
Удивительно быстро в гардеробе Шерлока нашлась футболка по размерам Джона, разве что слегка тесноватая в груди и плечах. Там же были и узкие джинсы, обхватившие задницу Джона так по-хозяйски, как это когда-то делала Мэри. Джон едва мог шагать в этой одежде, так что правда, он надеялся, что никаких погонь по крыше не предстоит (но на всякий случай, конечно, взял свой пистолет (который пришлось оставить на стойке охраны в клубе)).   
  
И Джона немного беспокоило, что у Шерлока в гардеробе так много подходящих ему, Джону, вещей; словно бы Шерлок все свободное время развлекался, разгуливая по Харродс и подыскивая симпатичные комплекты его размера.  
  
«Мы обсудим это позже», – решил Джон, шагая за Шерлоком по узкому коридору клуба.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шутки об ориентации Джона? Спасибо, хватило. Джон не был геем, ни единой клеточкой своего организма, ему не нравились мюзиклы и маккиато, и он никогда не имел больше одного флакона шампуня за раз, и уж конечно, он не глядел на задницы других мужчин (если только замечал их краем глаза… с медицинской точки зрения… и ради развития общей наблюдательности).   
  
Он знал, что рано или поздно окажется в подобном месте – судьба вела его в гей-бар с первой секунды, когда он встретил Шерлока. Теперь Джон сидел за барной стойкой, на высоком табурете, чувствуя, как ноги болтаются в воздухе. Локтем он упирался в полированную столешницу, липкую от пролитого коктейля, а коленом – в бедро сидящего рядом мужчины (потому что это место, ну, оно было действительно популярным). Если Джон и был самую малость напряжен, то его можно было понять. Джон был готов вежливо, но твердо отказывать любому, кого привлечет его солдатский шарм. Он был «прямым», но еще был достаточно толерантным, чтобы знать: теперь это нормально. И если какой-нибудь привлекательный гей захочет угостить его выпивкой, что же… Джон всегда был готов на многое ради Шерлока (раньше он рисковал ради жизни друга, а теперь – ради его сердца).  
  
Джон провел достаточно времени, сидя на табурете, и никто, никто до сих пор не попытался  _склеить_ его.   
  
Джон начал подозревать, что его солдатский шарм не работает.  
  
Вообще-то, это было обидно.  
  
Виктор все еще не явился. Шерлок сделал вид, что не глубоко наплевать, потому что он всегда изображал равнодушие, когда люди ранили его. У него достаточно хорошо получалось. Они с Джоном выпили по маргарите, затем Джон решительно спровадил друга подальше от бара (он все еще помнил тот мальчишник… возможно, в конце этой ночи Шерлок и упадет коленями в ковер, но точно не от бурлящего в крови алкоголя). Шерлок отправился на танцпол, и Джон согласился, что это хорошая идея: когда Виктор, наконец, соизволит явиться, Шерлок будет в гуще толпы, двигаться так, словно сама музыка его породила.  
  
Шерлок танцевал… хорошо (именно это мастерство он собирался демонстрировать Виктору, помилуйте, и другие предположения Джон предпочел выкинуть из головы). Шерлок танцевал хорошо, да, только нельзя было назвать это танцем, строго говоря. В его долговязом теле где-то прятались целые запасы кошачьей грации, Джон уже видел это – как Шерлок двигается, когда близок к разгадке, окрылен или просто хочет запугать кого-нибудь. Вообще-то, люди обычно так не танцуют – больше походило на небольшую милую пантомиму, но черт, это завораживало! Шерлок был выше других танцующих, так что Джон легко мог отыскать взглядом его кудрявую макушку. Иногда в просветах между другими мужчинами он видел силуэт Шерлока, его расслабленные, ритуальные прыжки и покачивания. Мужчины вокруг либо неистово дрыгались, либо эротично изгибались, а кто-то откровенно играл мускулами под музыку, словно гребаный бодибилдер, ну а Шерлок исполнял чокнутый танец заклинателя змей. Впрочем, он ведь как раз собрался  _заклинать змею_ , и ради всего святого, Джон поверить не мог, что только что подумал об этом такими словами. Он опрокинул в себя стопку текилы.  
  
Шерлок обернулся и помахал ему, и Джон растянул губы в ответ. Он достал телефон, чтобы проверить время. Где бы ни ходил Виктор, ему стоит поторопиться – Джон видел, как бодибилдеры глядят на Шерлока. Все глядели на Шерлока, а этот высокомерный засранец делал вид, что не замечает. Его белоснежная рубашка сияла в перекресте белых лучей от прожекторов (которые, по плану, должны бы освещать весь зал, а не циклиться на Шерлоке). Его длинное, худое тело колебалось под музыку, и Джон издали видел, как соблазнительно катится пот по вискам. Шерлок танцевал с закрытыми глазами, разомкнув пересохшие губы, и если бы он обмазался оливковым маслом, даже тогда он бы не смог стать более сексуальным. Люди всегда глазели на Шерлока, на улицах, в метро, иногда даже – на местах преступлений, но Шерлок достаточно быстро заставлял их отвести глаза (когда говорил какую-нибудь грубость, показывал свой интеллект или просто был невыносимым ублюдком, ну вы поняли). Джон задался мыслью, не потому ли Шерлок стал… ну, заклинателем змей? В местах вроде этого никому не было дела до того, как он палит по стенам или пихает отрубленные пальцы в масленку. Здесь видели только одну грань Шерлока, и эта грань сияла, и каждый хотел прикоснуться к ней.  
  
Некоторые – в буквальном смысле.  
  
Джону пришлось пробиться сквозь потную, горячую толпу. Он кашлянул, и мальчик, что терся рядом с Шерлоком, растворился среди танцующих.   
  
– Ты не хочешь позвонить Виктору? – спросил Джон, перекрикивая музыку. Шерлок посмотрел сверху вниз затуманенным взглядом. Он как будто забыл, кто такой Виктор.  
  
– Не имеет смысла, – наконец, сказал Шерлок, зачесывая влажные волосы назад. Джон сглотнул. Здесь определенно было на десяток градусов жарче, чем возле бара. Рубашка Шерлока промокла от пота и липла к телу, став совсем прозрачной. Отчего-то это было даже хуже, чем если бы Шерлок вообще был без рубашки.  
  
– Я думал заглянуть в туалет, – признался Джон, с удивлением чувствуя, как язык немного заплетается. – Но не уверен, что мне стоит отправляться туда в одиночку. Я кое-что слышал про туалеты в гей-барах.   
  
– Готов сопровождать вас, отважный доктор Уотсон, – с легкой улыбкой ответил Шерлок. Он взял Джона за руку, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Как в ту ночь, когда они были скованы наручниками. Тогда пальцы Шерлока казались ледяными.   
  
В туалете было пусто. Никаких оргий, ничего. Джон начинал разочаровываться в этом клубе. Он отвернулся к широкому писсуару, сделанному в виде аквариума. Шерлок запрыгнул на мраморную стойку, в которой была утоплена раковина. Вынимая член из штанов, Джон спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд.  
  
– Может, ты все-таки отвернешься? – сердито пробормотал он, но, глянув через плечо, почувствовал себя дураком: Шерлок набирал что-то в телефоне. Покончив с делами, Джон вымыл руки и вернулся к раковине. Стоило ему открыть воду, Шерлок протянул руку, зачерпнул полную ладонь и плеснул себе в лицо. Крохотные капли повисли у него на ресницах, губы заблестели, струйки потекли по шее вниз, в вырез рубашки.  
  
(«Тебе не нужно делать это так эротично», – хотел сказать Джон. – «Здесь только я, это шоу ни к чему», но Шерлок даже не оторвался от своего телефона, и он просто умывался, и это с Джоном было что-то не в порядке; возможно, он весь целиком был не в порядке, и определенно, не в порядке был его «нижний ярус», который жил какой-то своей жизнью. И это всего лишь вода, и Шерлок, и то и другое – знакомые, привычные Джону вещи, и с каких пор они составляют настолько горячее сочетание?).  
  
Нет, определенно, Джон не применял эпитет «горячий» по отношению к своему лучшему другу только что, нет, конечно же, нет.  
  
– Если я выпью еще немного, я начну звонить бывшим, – предупредил Джон. – Позвоню Саре или Мэри, и отправлюсь к кому-то из них. В одном случае это просто плохая идея, в другом – самоубийственная, и нам лучше поехать домой.  
  
– Я вызвал нам такси, – ровно проговорил Шерлок, пряча телефон в невидимый карман своих почти-невидимых штанов. Джон протянул руку, чтобы снять капельку с его ресницы. Кто-то распахнул дверь, и музыка на секунду заполнила помещение.  
  
– Ой, простите, не хотел мешать, – воскликнул мужчина в голубом блейзере, тут же выскальзывая прочь.  
  
Джон отдернул руку.  
  
Всю дорогу до дома Шерлок молчал, безучастно глядя в окно. Джон почувствовал, что начинает сердиться.  
  
Лучше бы Виктору не быть таким говнюком в следующий раз.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Целую неделю не было никаких дел (вообще-то, Лестрейд засыпал Шерлока звонками, и на сайте их засыпали письмами, но Шерлок упрямо повторял, что это слишком элементарно для его великого мозга… нужно было дождаться, когда Майкрофт заглянет в гости и попросит Шерлока что-нибудь расследовать для него – тогда они моментально возьмутся за поиски какого-нибудь пропавшего кролика, за что угодно, кроме дел «государственной важности»). Чтобы Шерлок не сидел без дела, Джон взял его с собой в Теско (ему нужен был кто-то, кто бы справился с автоматом, взвешивающим овощи).   
  
Они шли по длинному коридору между стеллажами, и Джон складывал в корзину всякие полезные продукты, а Шерлок их выкидывал. Джон видел, как то же самое делал маленький мальчик, сидящий в корзине, которую катила милая леди. Оказавшись поблизости, леди и Джон переглянулись с понимающими улыбками.   
  
– Еще один ужин, Джон? – простонал Шерлок, глядя, как Джон укладывает в корзину хлебные палочки. – Для нас с Виктором? Прояви хоть какую-нибудь фантазию, ты слишком зациклен на еде.  
  
– От желудка до сердца мужчины лежит прямая автострада, – авторитетно сообщил Джон, сняв с полки крекеры и консервированные вишни (потому что иногда Шерлок даже соглашался их есть, если удачно подсунуть). Шерлок усмехнулся, добавляя еще одну пачку крекеров.   
  
– Это твое медицинское заключение? – уточнил он, и если бы это не был Шерлок, Джон бы поклялся, что слышал Игривый Тон.  
  
Когда они подошли к кассе, женщина с капризным малышом оказались прямо за ними. Джон посторонился:  
  
– Прошу вас, он, кажется, не из тех, кто любит долго ждать, – улыбнулся Джон, подмигнув ребенку. Шерлок издал нетерпеливый, противный звук.  
  
На выходе из магазина они снова столкнулись.   
  
– Это не мой ребенок, – заявила девушка, заправив светлую прядку за ухо. – То есть, я не украла его или что-то вроде… это сын моей подруги. Я присматриваю за ним, когда ей нужно уехать.  
  
– Это не мой парень, – уточнил Джон, кивнув на Шерлока, который торчал поодаль, с мрачным видом и двумя пакетами в руках. – То есть… обычно все думают, что мы… но мы не, – он прокашлялся. – Мы соседи.  
  
Они обменялись телефонами.  
  
Джон понятия не имел, почему тем же вечером не смог найти в своем мобильном нужный номер. Он мог бы поклясться, что сохранил его в записной книжке.   
  
Техника всегда была против него.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон не любил быть слишком настойчивым. Для него «нет» значило «нет». Но не когда речь шла о личной жизни Шерлока.  
  
– Прости, что беспокою тебя снова, – пропел Джон, набрав номер Виктора, потому что конечно, он записал себе его номер, и этот номер не исчез, несмотря на тревожную тенденцию. – Шерлок сказал, ты гений по части фаинансов. У меня тут небольшая путаница со счетами, и думаю, я допустил где-то ошибку. Ты ведь знаешь, Шерлока о помощи просить бесполезно, но если у тебя есть лишняя минутка… обещаю, это будет увлекательно, – он рассмеялся, прислонившись бедром к кухонной стойке. Мясной пирог уже томился в духовке миссис Хадсон, а в качестве тяжелой артиллерии Джон припрятал в холодильнике взбитые сливки. Шерлок презрительно наблюдал за ним, пока его эксперимент окислялся в пробирке, становясь еще более зловонным, чем был минуту назад. – Чудесно! – воскликнул Джон, высоко подняв брови. – И Шерлок тоже будет здесь, так что вы сможете поболтать о славных былых деньках.  
  
Взгляд Шерлока стал еще более презрительным, чем был минуту назад.   
  
Джон подмигнул ему.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
За полчаса до прихода Виктора Шерлок вышел «прогуляться», и Джон не стал его останавливать, понимая, в каком волнении всегда пребывает влюбленное сердце. К тому же, он должен был подготовить плацдарм, и лучше бы Шерлок не путался под ногами. Джон включил музыку (кое-что из Стинга), истратил почти целый баллон освежителя воздуха, чтобы перебить запах эксперимента (и еще приклеил скотчем небольшую пахучую елочку, вниз, под столешницу, где был эпицентр вони – эти автомобильные елочки сильно облегчали ему жизнь, когда у Шерлока наступал «научный период», несколько штук Джон даже вшил в свою наволочку). Он приглушил свет и прибрался в спальне Шерлока (насколько это возможно). Джон еле удержался, чтобы не раскидать розовые лепестки по покрывалу. Окинув критичным взглядом монашескую узкую кровать, он спрятал под подушку парочку резинок. В этот момент в его груди возникло какое-то неприятное чувство, и Джон попытался понять, откуда оно пришло; наверное, он был как родитель или старший брат, который выпускает, наконец, ребенка из гнезда.   
  
Шерлока давно пора было выпустить из гнезда, и право слово, лучше, если они будут защищаться.  
  
Джон так расстроился, что не мог больше оставаться в спальне Шерлока (к тому же, шкаф подозрительно жужжал). Он открыл вино и выпил стаканчик, чтобы прийти в себя. В конце концов, это ведь было его целью – воссоединение давних любовников. Шерлок уже делал это прежде, с Виктором, они наверняка занимались любовью. Трахались, как кролики, сутки напролет, ведь они были студентами. Когда Джон был студентом, он проводил время именно так.   
  
Джон задался мыслью, был ли Шерлок принимающей стороной или отдающей. Верхним или нижним кусочком тоста в сэндвиче. Джон запретил себе применять гастрономические эвфемизмы для гейского секса.  
  
Он выпил еще немного.  
  
Виктор пришел вовремя, а Шерлок все еще где-то пропадал. Как радушный хозяин, Джон принял у Виктора его тяжеленное, щегольское пальто (немного похожее на пальто Шерлока, но далеко, далеко не настолько же щегольское). Он разрезал пирог и прибавил Стинга, так, что сложилось впечатление, будто это у них с Виктором свидание. Тоскливо выглядывая силуэт Шерлока в окошко, Джон сообразил, что забыл подготовить счета, которые якобы надо проверить. Он бестолково порылся в кладовке, под снисходительным, очень снисходительным взглядом Виктора.  
  
По правде сказать, этот парень ему не слишком нравился (с его акульей улыбкой и волосами, на которых лежал гель, и кто, скажите на милость,  _бриолинит_ себя в двадцать первом веке?). Но если Шерлоку нравятся такие типы, что ж, Джон будет верным другом и ни слова не скажет против (Шерлок высказывался против Сары; и Кейт, и Лесли, и той рыженькой, что была после Лесли. Если так подумать, он поддерживал выбор Джона только в случае с Мэри, и теперь Джон гадал, оттого ли, что Мэри была наемной убийцей и патологически лживым социопатом?).  
  
В конечном счете, Джон сдался и разлил вино. Виктор брезгливо сморщился, пригубив дешевое пойло из Теско, и кто бы на его месте не сморщился? Джон опустошил свой бокал одним долгим глотком.  
  
– Уверен, Шерлок уже где-то рядом, – неловко сообщил Джон, потому что Виктор разглядывал свои наручные часы из титана, платины или алмазной крошки, из чего бы они ни были. – Он был рад шансу снова тебя увидеть.  
  
– Даже не сомневаюсь, – с непонятной улыбкой протянул Виктор. – Похоже, он ужасно скучал по мне все эти годы.  
  
– Ну, у него было довольно много дел, – Джон кашлянул. Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок в глазах Виктора выглядел слишком доступным, или, возможно, одержимым влюбленным. Даже если Шерлок и был слегка одержимым. – Все эти расследования… Он невероятно хорош в этом. Слышал что-нибудь о поддельной картине Вермеера?  
  
– Читал про «поддельного детектива», – хмыкнул Виктор. Джон налил себе еще вина, не предлагая гостю.   
  
– После напечатали опровержение, – напряженно сообщил он. Виктор кивнул, разглядывая интерьер кухни. – У Шерлока всегда было много врагов. – Джон понял, как это звучит, и тут же выкрутился: – Но они не доставляют много хлопот, – перед глазами Джона пронеслись сцены из пустого бассейна, смерть невинной старушки, китайские циркачи, что пытались проткнуть Джона стрелой… – Жить с ним – сплошное удовольствие. Абсолютно безопасно, даже скучно немного бывает. – Джон задался вопросом, додумался ли он задрапировать как-то смайлик на стене, изрешеченный пулями. – Шерлок отличный друг, я счастлив, что встретил его однажды.  
  
Виктор окинул Джона примерно тем же взглядом, которым секундой раньше изучал кухню.   
  
– Как долго вы вместе? – спросил Виктор, и Джон уже перестал считать, сколько раз его спрашивали об этом именно с такой интонацией.  
  
– Мы друзья и ничего кроме, – твердо сказал он, даже не представляя, почему испытывает разочарование, раз за разом повторяя это.   
  
– Старый добрый Шерлок, – Виктор вздохнул. – Ничем и никем не интересуется.  
  
– О, нет! Он очень даже интересуется! – прозвучало, возможно, немного отчаянно.  
  
– Отношения – не его сфера.  
  
– Шерлок умеет любить, – резко сказал Джон, стиснув в руке свой бокал. – Он может казаться холодным, или… или изображать из себя робота, но на самом деле, у него пылкое сердце.  
  
– Пылкое сердце? Мы что, в диснеевском мультфильме? – Виктор раздраженно придвинул к себе бутылку. – Шерлок всегда был как гребаная ледышка. Его не интересует секс, его не интересуют люди, если только они не паранормально умны, и единственный шанс оказаться в центре его внимания – раздобыть немного порошка.  
  
Внезапно Джон в точности вспомнил, где лежит его пистолет. И сколько в магазине патронов.   
  
– Так это ты тот ублюдок, что давал ему наркотики? – очень тихим голосом спросил Джон, и о, теперь его солдатский шарм бил из всех щелей, потому что на кухне вдруг запахло дракой (возможно, просто отклеилась и упала автомобильная елочка). – И ты ведешь себя, как ни в чем ни бывало?  
  
– Я никогда не заставлял его, так что не нужно меня обвинять, – поднял ладони Виктор, – И потом, ты кто, его телохранитель?  
  
– Я его друг, – Джон отнял бутылку у Виктора, потому что это было его вино, и его дом, и его Шерлок, и сколько еще можно терпеть здесь эти акульи усмешки? – А тебе лучше проваливать. Не представляю, что Шерлок разглядел в таком ничтожестве, как ты, но мы найдем ему кого-то получше.  
  
– Умоляю, остановись, – раздался насмешливый низкий голос, и Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок стоял в гостиной и подслушивал, и что хуже всего, от его пальто Джон почувствовал запах сигарет. Он решил, что этому идиоту он устроит выволочку чуть позже. – Вполне уверен, что я уже нашел кое-кого для себя.  
  
Кто бы это ни был, Джон не хотел обсуждать это сейчас. Он яростно уставился на Виктора.  
  
– Могу я хотя бы забрать свое пальто? – обиженно уточнил тот, и Шерлок изящно подал Виктору его чертов кусок твида. Как только внизу хлопнула входная дверь, Шерлок скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– «Пылкое сердце»? – повторил он, подняв брови. Джон ответил воинственным взглядом.  
  
– Мне лучше знать.  
  
– Мой дорогой Джон, даже если мое пылкое сердце будет лежать в твоей чашке кофе поутру, ты не заметишь, – пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос, устраиваясь за столом напротив. – Надеюсь, ты прекратишь теперь свои нелепые попытки найти мне пару?  
  
– Я не могу поверить, что ты влюблен в этого идиота.  
  
Шерлок издал неопределенный, неопределяемый звук, больше всего похожий на скрип.  
  
– Это вывод, к которому ты пришел, и давай будем честны друг с другом – ты довольно редко приходишь к верным выводам.  
  
– Что, черт возьми, это значит? – Джон сделал глоток прямо из бутылки, а Шерлок посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, что, не будь это Шерлок, Джон использовал бы слово «нежность» или, может, «отчаяние».  
  
– Это значит, что Виктор Тревор донимал меня на протяжении трех лет учебы в университете, и теперь снова, хотя я предельно ясно дал понять, что…  
  
– Ты вообще звал его в тот клуб? – внезапно осененный, перебил Джон. Шерлок ответил выразительным взглядом. – Но ты сказал, у вас были… отношения?  
  
– Вроде того, – неохотно проговорил Шерлок, закатив глаза. – Да, можно и так сказать. А можно еще сказать – «взаимовыгодная сделка». Но он настаивал на первой формулировке.  
  
– И вы целовались, и держались за руки, и занимались любовью?   
  
– Не помню, чтобы мы держались за руки, но все остальное… да, пожалуй, – легко подтвердил Шерлок. Джону не нравился этот беззаботный тон. Холодок протянулся вдоль его позвоночника, когда он тихо, осторожно уточнил:  
  
– Ты хоть раз хотел этого? Заниматься с ним сексом?  
  
Шерлок ровно ответил:  
  
– Я был не слишком против.  
  
– Ох, Шерлок, – выдохнул Джон, потому что сердце его сжалось. Шерлок вскинул глаза, на лице его отразилась легкая паника.  
  
– Это не значит, что я ледышка, Джон, – быстро проговорил он. – Я могу хотеть этого. С подходящим человеком.  
  
– Йу-хууу, – миссис Хадсон заглянула на кухню, держа противень. – Пирог уже совсем поджарился. Я только оставлю его здесь, и не буду мешать вашему свиданию.  
  
– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, вы чудо, – сказал Джон любезно. Та помахала им, уже спускаясь по лестнице.  
  
Они снова остались вдвоем. Стинг заиграл громче, или может, от неловкой тишины у Джона случилось что-то с ушами.   
  
– Позволь мне сделать еще одно предположение, – сказал Джон после долгой паузы, разглядывая этикетку на бутылке. – Оно немного безумное… точнее сказать, абсолютно безумное предположение, абсурд какой-то, но я все же рискну…  
  
– Я хочу заняться любовью с тобой, Джон, – выпалил Шерлок.  
  
Джон издал странный звук.  
  
– Я без ума от тебя, и ты лучший человек из всех, кого я встречал, – твердо добавил Шерлок.  
  
Джон издал очень, очень странный звук.  
  
– Я ревновал тебя к каждому живому существу на этой планете, даже к  _Майкрофту_ , а его-то и существом не назовешь. И я не хочу этого больше чувствовать, – Шерлок уставился на Джона этим своим пронзительным взглядом, и Джон точно хотел бы перестать издавать этот звук.  
  
Но просто не мог.  
  
– Это бессмысленно, нелогично и мешает мне думать, и давай, Джон, соберись и ударь меня, наконец, и покончим с этим, – прорычал Шерлок, нервно сплетя пальцы. – А если ты не врежешь мне хорошенько прямо сейчас, я тебя поцелую.  
  
Этот звук, который рвался из горла Джона, можно было бы классифицировать как скрип.  
  
– С языком, – добавил Шерлок, и он совсем не моргал, пока глядел на Джона, не моргнул ни разу, и это было немного жутко и абсолютно сексуально, как и многое, что касалось Шерлока.  
  
Джон закончил скрипеть и, наконец, распрощался со своей гетеросексуальностью.  
  
Он сделал это так:  
  
Он выпустил из рук злополучную бутылку.  
  
Он поднялся со стула.  
  
Он обошел кухонный стол.  
  
Он взял Шерлока за плечи.  
  
Он наклонился.  
  
Он соединил свои губы с губами Шерлока, что, технически, было поцелуем, но на самом деле являлось Самым Горячим Поцелуем В Истории Человечества (и это считая тот поцелуй из «Титаника», и тот, который был в «Унесенных Ветром»).   
  
И может быть Джон не был самым сообразительным парнем на свете, но ш-ш-ш, кому какая разница?  
  
По крайней мере, он догадался положить презерватив под подушку.  
  
(тем не менее, Джон был слишком осторожен с чувствами Шерлока, потому что не хотел становиться кем-то вроде Виктора, а Шерлок понятия не имел, как просить секса, потому что ему никогда не приходилось, так что ему оставалось лишь испускать  _всякие такие флюиды_ , и хотя Джон был крепким орешком, однажды они наконец сломили сопротивление, и дальше наши мальчики наделали столько шума, что миссис Хадсон затребовала двойную ренту).  
  
(А в тот вечер они только целовались и ели пирог, остывший с одной стороны, подгоревший с другой, и если кто-то скажет, что это не было идеальным свиданием, то он просто ничего не смыслит в свиданиях, идиот).


End file.
